


Come Here

by The_Beatle_Queen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Early Days, Hamburg Days, M/M, their so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beatle_Queen/pseuds/The_Beatle_Queen
Summary: a night at hamburg, Paul can't sleep





	Come Here

**Author's Note:**

> originally on Tumblr at my account  
the-beatle-queen

It was 4am they where in Hamburg, Pete was god knows where, George was in the main room drooling over Ringo Starr the drummer for Rory and the Hurricanes but Paul and John where trying to get some sleep, they had another set it 3 hours

Paul was in his bed rolling back and forth quietly growning at the uncomfortable bed, it was only slightly dark with lights beaming in from the still lively pub only a few room away, Paul’s bed was directly in front of a ray of light let in by the door.

Two people from other bands walked past the door laughing very obviously drunk, Paul let’s out a loud groan covering his face with the small pillow on his bed. “Jesus Paul, can you go to sleep already”

“It’s sorta hard when your bed is freezing, and light is costly hitting your face” Paul snorts

John let’s out an exhausting groan “come eh” John instructed “what”.

“Come here and get into my bed, light doesn’t hit my bed and our body heat with warm you up, so come eh”

Paul only hesitates for a moment before getting up, his white button up shirt is opened leaving his full chest and stomach exposed and walks over to Johns bed. John pulled the blackets up and Paul slid in under the covers facing away from John.

John pulled Paul flush against his chest making Paul tense up for just a second then relax at the warmth that radiated through his frame, John was tired and slightly drunk so inviting his best friend who happened to be his crush to sleep in his bed probably wasn’t the beat idea but here he was spooning Paul McCartney

John pushes his nose against Paul’s neck taking in the aroma of his natural sent, Paul was felling extremely comfortable in his friends arms and was enjoying the pressure on the back of his neck, the pleasure of the sensation on the back of his neck made him have to hold back a moan.

But then John breathed in the smell and his lips grazed pauls neck, Paul could hold it in any longer as a small moan left his mouth, John paused for a second he was to tired to think of what he was doing but once he heard Paul’s moan he realising what he was doing and quite enjoyed how it felt to make Paul moan

After that John felt a bit confident and pressed his lips against Paul’s neck, Paul’s back arched slightly from the pleasure, John kissed and niped at his friends neck a few more times before he started to nibble at Paul’s ear, Paul let another moan leave his lips a bit loader than the last.

Paul turns around facing John and pushes forward pressing his lips against Johns with a small force in a deep kiss and wraps his arms around Johns neck, Johns arms hook around Paul’s waist and pulls Paul closer. John tastes like alcohol and cigarettes while Paul had a hint of whisky in his mouth, they broke apart gasping for air. Paul was the first to speak “Uhh John” John still out of breath chuckled and said “yer Paulie”

“I really like you” Paul laid his head on Johns chest listening to Johns increased heart beat and shaky breathing

“I like you too, Paul” John placed a soft kiss to the top of pauls head before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.


End file.
